characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Caster Medea
Caster 'also known as Medea is the servant of Souichirou Kuzuki during the fifth Holy Grail War of the work Fate / stay night. Backstory Her real name is Medea, a princess tragically labeled as a witch. Daughter of King Colchis, she fell in love with the hero Jason for Aphrodite, and betrayed her father for him and supported him on his journey. However, she was finally abandoned by her lover, and the actions she took afterwards were what consolidated her reputation as a witch, murdering Jason's new bride and family before disappearing. It was originally summoned by a magician from the Association of the Magi before the start of the Holy Grail War. He was a legitimate magician, in his thirties, of medium build and few other notable features. He had no desire to fight, but he still dreamed of victory while waiting for the other Masters to kill themselves. She quickly gave up on him within a few days, while planning to sever her connection with him. She made him use his command spells on meaningless things, so that he had no control over her. She acted like an obedient Servant and fulfilled the man's presumption in order to make him believe that he would still be faithful without them. Using her third command spell, she killed him with the Rule Breaker, because she didn't like the fact that the contract still existed. On the verge of her spiritual body dissipating, she stumbled upon Souichirou Kuzuki, at the foot of the Ryuudouji Temple. Caster begged for his help, which made Souichirou obey without hesitation, entering into a new contract with her. He then took Caster to the temple and took care of her recovery. Caster ended up falling in love with Souichirou , as he was the first man to show his kindness, dedication and loyalty. Her goal was to obtain the Holy Grail for herself to preserve the little time they spent together. To achieve this goal, she diverted Mana from the population of Fuyuki City and strengthened her position on Mount Enzou. Powers and Abilities *'Rule Breaker: ' A jagged ritual dagger that encapsulates the legend of the Witch of Betrayal. It is useless in most combat scenarios, being only as useful as a knife in terms of killing power. It is an anti-magic Noble Phantasm that is capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy, including contracts, enchantments, and magical creatures. There is a limit to the magic it can dispel, as Noble Phantasms are too powerful to be nullified by it. It is highly useful in the Holy Grail War, allowing Caster to break the contracts between Masters and Servants and take Servants for herself. *'Magecraft *'Rain of Light': Caster's main offensive spell, which generates a number of magic circles that she aims at her targets and shoot rapid volleys of light beams at them. Each one of these beams is on the level of High-Thaumaturgy, having three times Shirou's maximum mana output and can annihilate Servants without a strong Magical Resistance with a direct hit. She normally restrains herself to just over a half dozen bolts at a time to avoid wasting mana, but the end result of her normal attacks resembles the aftermath of a bombing raid. When she has a much larger supply of mana, she can cover the sky in magical circles and demolish large swaths of land in seconds, unleashing powerful magical beams each with an A rank in power packed in them. Also, her strongest version of this spell is implied to be able to annihilate all of Fuyuki City in one use and can even bypass Saber's Magic Resistance, but this requires a great deal of magical energy and has a significant charging time. Equipment *'Rule Breaker and her staff ' Feats Strength *Broke Sasaki's bones *She left her master with a force capable of fighting equally with Saber *She hurt Kirei Kotomine Speed *He managed to defend his master from Archer's attack. Durability * Skill *Stole Saber from Shirou. Weaknesses *Caster is weak in hand-to-hand combat. *Several of your skills require preparation time. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fate/stay night Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Witches Category:Completed Profiles Category:Deceased Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Type-Moon